User blog:Iyreguy/Unofficial Tournament!
Hello everyone, its Iyreguy here with the 1st tournament for evryone! Here are the qualifications to enter the tournament. *You have to be as awesome as me You must be a registered member of the Bloons Wiki and have an NK account. *You must have at lest 65 mainspace edits. *You must have at least 300 achievement points. (I thought that 350 was a bit too much, and I decided to bump it down a bit. *'Update!' You must be at least rank 45 in BTD5. (For those Extreme track fans, Im sorry, but we removed them from the tournament. :/) There are 5 rounds in the tournement. Each round, 2 players that are against each other have to play on the track and difficulty that I 'assign to ensure that nobody steals anyone's build.You keep playing until you lose a round. Make a screenshot of the game-over screen and post it here. Gameplay: for each Match, 2 people are going to play on the same track and difficulty that I assign. Then, they will play with no agents or premiums(Im sorry if you do have a lot of them, but we are trying to ensure fairness, remember?), until both players lose. It continues into freeplay mode too (If you can make it). The player which made it furthest advances. For example: Player X and Player Y are playing Archepelago on Medium. Player Y loses on Round 63, While Player X loses on round 78. Player X will advance, while Player Y is eliminated. {C}Anyway, here are the rules. #This is a tournament, not a lottery. The winner wins bragging rights and thats final. You got to show your talents and thats great! #You must be an active member (meaning you have edited an article in the past 2 weeks) #'No cheating! By that I mean hacking the game, or that stuff! I will let you submit a pic of the game over screen, but I'm trusting you on this rule. If I see something suspicious on your game, you are eliminated automaticly. #Only I can choose the track and difficulty level for the players. #There are no limits to the towers you can use. #the money you make, big or small, will NOT count in terms of advancing. So dont waste your time buying Cash Injections or start Regen Farming. While we are on the subject, NO Regen farming as it will enable you to buy more and upgrade faster, so that wouldnt be fair to your opponent.' ' Once more, please do not regen farm (It's ok if bloons blow away on accident, but do not abuse it. #There is a 24 hour limit to submit your score. If you go over the 24 hour limit, your score will not count. If you and your opponent go over the 24 hour limit, I will ask you both to submit your ranks. If the ranks are the same, I will ask you to submit the amount of Monkey Money you have. The higher rank/monkey money advances. #Round 1 will be an easy track, Round 2 will be an intermediate track, etc. #I almost forgot: No premium upgrades or Special agents (or practicly anything that can be purchased with NK coins/MM for that matter unless it is a Specialty Building). Specialty buildings are allowed. #Have fun! {C}Here is the sign up sheet. If you meet the requirements above, feel free to sign in your name in the comments box below. We have all our players! Sorry if you didn't make it. #Lol Limewire #Bloonstdfan360 #Explosiv Pineapple #Wackycreeper15 #AlthaBlade #SW8573 # Dy317 #Sam Wang Tournament will start on July 27 at 23:00 UTC! Tournament already started! Survivors of Round 1: #Althablade #Dy317 #SW8573 #Wackycreeper15 Round 2 winners: 1. Althablade 2. SW8573 WE HAVE A WINNER! Congradulations to AlthaBlade! But congrats to anyone who has participatid in the tournament. Consolation Prizes Gaming God: Sam Wang Rounds: Explosiv Pineapple vs AlthaBlade ---- AlthaBlade vs Dy317 Dy317 '''vs Bloonstdfan360 ---- '''Althablade vs SW8573 SW8573 '''vs Lol Limewire ---- '''SW8573 vs Wackycreeper15 Sam Wang vs Wackycreeper15 Category:Blog posts Category:Featured Blog Posts